Pure Bloods
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: During the Human Mod Technique Tsukune evolves into a Pure Blood vampire. He goes off to beat Fairy Tale himself but comes across an ex Fairy Tale assassin. How will Things turn out? I have adopt this story from Shadowman 747. On hiatus until my muse returns


**I have adopt this story from Shadowman 747**

**Warnings:**

**-Blood and gore**

**-TsukunexAkuha (New pairing that I really like, Akuha is not a shallow character like most)**

**-Strong language**

**-I found a way to make Tsukune OOC without ruining the plot or making it random or without cause**

**-Char death**

**This fic is an AU that branches off of the cannon story at chapter Chapter 40, the end of page 22 of the second season of manga. If you're not up to date so far ill give a quick summery:**

**Moka breaks her rosary (I am sick of people calling it a 'Rosario', That is just the title of the manga, nothing else). The gang goes to see Touhou Fuhai, one of the three Dark Lords. The seal gets fixed. At the same time they are trying to fend off an ambush by Fairy Tale. One of Moka's sisters shows up, her name is Akuha, she has some badass move that pretty much makes her arm a blade that can cut through anything. Moka gets kidnapped on a zeppelin (I know right, cliché). They all go into a training realm to train. Tsukune asks if there is a way to counter the blade. There is one, the inner form 109: Human Modification Technique, it uses yoki infused needles to reconstruct the human body so it can use yoki techniques. He takes it. It all goes fine until Touhou takes a break before the final needle.**

xX-Xx

Suddenly Tsukune's Holy lock started to break. Quickly, one by one, the crosses within each link shattered like glass, spraying metal as fine as dust away in the swirling wind.

Tsukune regained regained his mental awareness. Thoughts of outer Moka dancing in a field of wildflowers made him push for more control.

Seemingly out of nowhere a massive burst of yoki erupted from Tsukune. It was intoxicating, even to the Dark Lord it was like A ocean was being dumped on him. The raw power of it could disintegrate any human within a twenty five mile radius.

Tsukune's POV

As I struggled for control it was like trying to break a castle wall with my fists without using my vampiric power. Simply impossible.

I could see what I what was through the unbreakable wall. It was an antique wooden table basked in light from an unknown source. The table had on it two gems that looked somewhat like a vampire's eyes, except the pupils were white and the whites of the eyes was black. It also had a pair of plastic vampire fangs.

I couldn't explain why but I felt a large want for the three objects.

I hammered on the shimmering wall more with my fists. Nothing was happening.

Out of nowhere a piercing headache me hit me with full force. The dreamscape was starting to fade into white. I had to act fast if I wanted the objects.

Just as abruptly as the headache came a feeling of power. It felt like the power I have when I evoked the vampire blood in my system. I had one shot at this. I pulled my left arm back and slammed the wall with all I could give. Hair like cracks began to spread rapidly from where my fist connected with the shield.

The cracks stopped spreading after five seconds. I nearly lost hope for about three seconds. Without warning the wall just shattered. I ran as fast as I could towards the table. Time around me began to slow down as adrenalin kicked in.

I reached the table and grabbed the eyes and the fangs just before it all faded to white.

xX-Xx

As I gained counsesness I noticed I was on the ground on my stomach. Also my vision was much clearer and I could hear the melodic chirping of birds across the fake park. As I tried to get up I felt a strong pain in my arm when I moved it. "Mother fucking, son of a bitch."

God damn I was pissed. I looked over to my arm and found about thirty needles sticking out of it. Also in my peripheral vision I saw Touhou in his old-man form lying down taking in slow, shallow breaths. I wondered what happened. His heartbeat was slightly irregular, yet again I wondered what the fuck was going on.

I slowly tried to stand up, only to find more fucking needles in my legs and back. I felt an inhuman snarl rip though my through my chest. I stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing. Growling in response to pain? Isn't that a animal trait? Well it was in some vampire books I have read.

Wait why am I thinking about vampire books I have read? Basicly all of them are wrong. Vampires don't have claws. Why the hell am I thinking about claws?

I looked at my now needle covered right arm, my holy lock was gone. My eyes widened and I started panicking. What the fuck happened? Why am I in control of myself if the lock is gone? Is the Ghoul dead?

Why the fuck am I so angry at stuff and swearing at shit? There I go again! I looked further down my arm. Not only did I have paler skin but my finger nails are long and pointy. Fucking awesome. I grinned to myself. As I did so I felt a foreign object brush up against my upper lip.

My hand shot up to my mouth with speed I didn't know I had... "FUCKING SHIT WHORE COCKSUCKER!" I shouted. I forgot about the needles. Now the needles on my right arm are stuck in two parts of my arm at the same time.

I hissed and pulled my arm back to it's original position. It was painful.

Get these needles FUCKING GONE!

All of a sudden a large pressure formed behind all of the needles and they all shot out of my body in a rush of blood. After that painful experience of somehow using sangromancy (the magical practice of controlling blood) I decided to check and see what the object in my mouth was.

I reached a clawed hand up to my mouth and felt for what was in there.

I found fangs. Extended canines. Not the plastic fangs like from my dream but the real deal. My eyes widened. I poked the end of one. I hissed in response. I cut my finger!

I brought my hand out of my mouth and brought so I could see it. It was a fairly deep cut.

It started to heal rapidly before my very eyes.

I noticed that Touhou was stirring so I ran over to him. I was at least twenty feet away from him and I reached him in less than a second. Dear god what the fuck happened. Fangs, claws, super speed? Vampires don't have claws so that can't be it... can it?

"Hey, Old Man? You awake?" I asked while standing over him.

His eyes shot open and he had a look of absolute terror on his face. He started to crawl backwards as fast as he could. "St-Stay away from me Monster!" He shouted in fear.

I raised my hands in a calming manor and said, "What did I do? And hey aren't you a monster too?"

Touhou just pointed at my eyes. "You- you are no human!" He exclaimed.

"Oh? Than what am I if not human?" I asked. I was still human right?

"Pur-Pure blood vam- vampire." He choked out.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's news to me." I stated. I raised my hand and yawned into it. Sure I was interested but right now I was tired and hot. I was distracted.

I looked up to see about what time it was. I was nearly blinded by the sun when it hit my eyes. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! MAKE THE SUN GO AWAY!" I shouted. All of a sudden a black miasma flooded from around my feet and rapidly flew up to block out the sun.

I sighed in relief when the light was gone I could see fine though. I also heard a girl scream and a guy shout, "Who turned off the sun?" It sounded like Fanfan.

Did I really just block out the sun? Wow, coolbeans. "MY BAD!" I shouted in the direction of the yell.

I turned to Touhou. "You gonna talk to me or are you just going to cower in a corner?"

He just shook his rapidly. "I take that as a 'I just want to sit here and cry in a corner'. Mmmk?"

No response.

"Well then, I'll go say hello to my friends than." I said, quickly getting bored.

I closed my eyes and looked for yoki. South-Southwest.

I took off in that direction with my eyes closed. I didn't hit anything because I had a perfect mental picture of what was in front of me without even having my eyes open.

Within five seconds of running I found myself at the area that the others were training at, it was the middle of a large street. They all stopped moving.

I heard a gasp and the rest didn't say or do anything than breath. "What happened to you, Tsukune? You look like a vampire." Kokoa said. The others must not of seen me.

Here we go. "Ya, the old man said something about being a Pure Blood or something like that. But he was freaking out big time." I stated like it was no big deal.

Kokoa gasped again. "A Pure Blood? You can't be serious. They have been extinct for thousands of years.

"Well I got claws and fangs and can run like at five hundred miles per hour or some crazy number. I was in the park five seconds before I was here, so I would say I'm pretty damn fast." I stated again like it was nothing. "Hey, ummm what makes a Pure Blood any different than a normal vampire?"

Something coming in fast on my right. I ducked and grabbed a foot that was flying by me. I stood up before the foot lost momentum. So the person that was flying by was swinging like a like a leaf in the wind, being held by their ankle with one hand. I looked down at the persons head and saw light blue.

"Kurumu," I growled. "I am getting fucking sick of you trying glomp me. If you want my attention you need more than tits." Than I dropped her on her head. I leaned down close to her ear and breathed on it. "In other words, I'm not interested."

She scrambled up onto her feet and started to run away crying.

Something slowly approaching from behind. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "You too, Stalker. Not interested." I said loudly. "Hell, I'm not interested in anyone in this retarded harem! Yukari: Go find someone you're own age. Ruby: Masochism is just creepy. Kurumu: You try to hard. Mizori: Stalking is creepier than masochism. Outer Moka: To cheery. Inner Moka: She would be nice but seeing as I broke Outer's heart that won't be an option. And you are ALL TO CLINGY" I took a deep breath after my rant.

I could smell tears coming down almost all of the girl's cheeks. I felt kinda bad but not as bad as I would of felt I would three weeks ago.

"... Wow. You're acting like Akuha now." Kokoa said quietly.

"Well then, Now that that's done I'm outa here. Thanks, I think I'll find Akuha." I thought about something for a moment. "Oh do you want the sun back?"

"Um, that would be nice." Kokoa mumbled.

I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Well that's to bad." I said as I started running to the portal that lead to the real world.

xX-Xx

The reason Tsukune is OOC is because his personality fused with his ghoul's personality. Therefor making him easily angry and a major asshole.

To Do List:

**-Make Tsukune a vampire, Check.**

**-Have Tsukune grow a backbone, Check.**

**-Kill off harem, Check.**


End file.
